The Ballad of the Goddess
by Bards and Songbirds
Summary: In a time when the world was new, before it was torn between land and sky, the gift of the goddesses was guarded by a sacred trio, who had been tasked with watching over the golden triforce. This is the tale of how the three fell, and the sacred power was left to the worthiest of men.
1. Chapter 1

_She crouched next to him in the mud, cradling his broken body. He raised a hand to caress her cheek, leaving a trail of dark blood. Tears ran down her face, carving tracks in the grime that covered it. His breathing was labored and each intake of air caused his body to tremble. They both knew he was beyond saving. She had tried every spell of healing she knew, but the wounds inflicted by that cursed blade responded to nothing. _

_ "I love you," she murmured through her tears. "You can't leave me, not when I need you most."_

_ He smiled up at her weakly, the light in his deep blue eyes not yet extinguished. "Take heart," he said taking another shuddering breath. "A love like ours can never be lost. I will always love you, and never will I cease to. In another life, I will find you, I will love you, and if I must, I will give my life for you again." _

_ She cried out and drew him closer to her, burying her face in his neck. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me," she pleaded. _

_ "Hylia." It was barely a whisper spoken into her ear. She drew back a few inches, just enough to gaze into his eyes. "Please, take my sword, re-forge it. This battle is not yet won and our enemy has not been defeated. He is doomed to be felled by this blade, though it may not be wielded by me. Please." _

_ His eyes were full of pain and searching for an answer._

_ She drew him back to her side, unable to see him so full of anguish. "How could I refuse you, my hero?" she whispered against his skin. _

_ He drew another slow, shuddery breath and said, "I will find you again, my love." As he spoke these words his voice seemed for a moment to return to what it once was, full of strength but also tenderness. _

_And then, he went still in her arms. _

"_No!" she cried out. "Don't leave me here alone! You can't leave me." But he was gone. The flame in his eyes had gone out, leaving the once brilliant orbs cold and dark. She pressed her lips to his. They were still warm, just like they once were, but now she tasted blood instead of him. "No," she moaned to the sky, but was met with silence._

** . . . **

This land was once nothing but darkness. There was no land or water or sky. It was merely an infinite void. Until three lights shone into the darkness. Three goddesses from a heaven unknown entered into the void. Din, the goddess of power. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. And Farore, the goddess of courage.

Using the flaming power that dwelled in her, Din burned away the darkness, leaving the red earth and sky in its place. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth, and water appeared, balancing the dry earth and creating order in this new world. Farore offered her rich spirit to this new creation, and green plants spread across the new land. Next, taking Din's rich earth, Nayru's vast ocean, and the endless sky, she made the three one, giving it the form of a hulking leviathan. This beast was blessed by the goddesses with the ability to swim through sea and air, and was called Levias.

Next, she traveled to the eastern land. There, she took the strength of the ocean and the richness of the land and bound them together, fastening them in a vessel made from a storm cloud. Thus the wise dragon Lanayru was crafted.

Next, she traveled to the eastern forest. She took the serenity of the trees and the grace of the river, entwining the two to form the dragon Faron.

At last, she traveled to the northern volcano. There she took the power of the mountains and the ever changing flicker of flame and created the dragon Eldin.

And from hollows and caves in the land, creatures were born from the power of the goddesses. Fish appeared in the lakes and oceans, beasts burrowed from the depths of the earth, creatures made of stone appeared from caves and mountains, and small timid things were born in the forests.

And finally, she fashioned man from the cool earth, imbuing their form with Din's strength, filled them with Nayru's wisdom, and breathed her own spirit into them, giving the clay vessel life. And thus the final race was born.

Their work finished, the three returned to the center of the land to rule their creation. The dragons presided over each of their realms, worshiping the goddesses and maintaining order. Man and beast lived in harmony and peace filled the land. Thus the age of the golden goddesses began.

But soon, the time of the goddesses had passed. The sacred three withdrew back to the heavens, but left a final gift to mankind. Three sacred triangles, each bearing the power of a goddess, and together holding the ability to shape reality, were left in the center of the land. Knowing the power if their gift, each of the goddesses appointed a guardian from the human race, giving them incredible power and immortality, so as to protect their gift for all eternity. And thus, their time complete, the goddesses left our world, returning to their home in the heavens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm still getting the hang of some stuff. Please review-any advice or suggestions would be super helpful so please don't be shy. I really hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

She was sitting in her father's library, humming while reading the account of an expedition across Lanayru's sea. The curtains that usually covered the room's huge windows had been drawn back, and she was shrouded by golden light. Outside, the sun was glinting off of the sea, and her older brother was playing in the surf with Malon, the girl he intended to marry.

Suddenly, she heard her name spoken, and she looked up from the scroll. The woman standing in front of her was stunning. She was tall and willowy, with perfectly straight posture. Flowing white robes covered her body and thick blue hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her features were beautiful, delicate and refined.

"Hylia," she said smiling. "I take from your reaction that you know who I am."

Hylia was kneeling, her mouth open slightly and ocean blue eyes wide and trained on the floor. "Of course…ma'am," she stuttered, what exactly were you supposed to call a goddess. "You're the great and wise Nayru."

The woman smiled. "You are correct, though I would expect nothing less from my chosen guardian."

"What?" she asked suddenly, momentarily forgetting her manners. "Pardon me ma'am, I meant no disrespect. I simply don't know what you're saying."

"I would not expect you to, though I do intend for you to listen while I explain. The time has come for my sisters and me to depart this world. As a final gift to mankind we have created an artifact of great power. However, were it to be misused, the results would be catastrophic and this land would be destroyed. To prevent this from happening, we chose to each select a guardian to watch over our sacred power. And you, Hylia, are the choice I have made. Will you surrender this life you have known to become my servant."

The woman fell silent and gazed on her with waiting eyes.

Surprise filled her followed by pride that she would be chosen. "Of course, wise one. I could think of no greater honor."

Nayru smiled. "Excellent. You must leave tomorrow. Pack your possessions and travel to our temple. You will be tested along your way, but I have faith you will pass. Goodbye, Hylia. I shall see you soon."

Then the woman turned, and vanished.

And that was how, ten minutes later, her father found her sitting on the floor of his study, her mouth open and eyes still wide with surprise. It was then the realization of leaving him, her mother, her brother, leaving everything she'd ever known hit her. She fell, sobbing into her father's chest. He wrapped his thick arms around her for a moment. Then he gently asked in his deep bass voice what was troubling her. She responded. His arms closed tighter around her and he began to sing. She felt his voice vibrating in his chest as the familiar melody washed over her.

* * *

As she awoke the first thing she was aware of was pain. It was a dull throbbing pain that seemed to have filled her whole body. She sat up, careful not to overtax her tensed muscles. She could feel that her eyes were swollen with crying. She wondered why she had cried herself to sleep, but then hazy memories of falling asleep in her father's arms came back to her. She sighed. Today she would leave. Today she would need to tell everyone why she had to leave. That would be harder than the actual leaving part, she thought to herself.

But when she walked slowly from her room minutes later, she discovered that had already been done for her. Her family was waiting for her in the hall. Her mother looked as if she had been crying and her brother was scowling. She glanced at her father. "Did you tell them?" she asked.

He nodded. "I've also arranged for your journey. You leave at noon."

Tears welled in her eyes at his words. The thought of leaving her family was unbearable, though she felt in her heart, that this was the path her destiny lay on. She swiped the tears away before they had the chance to fall and smiled weakly.

* * *

The rocking of the ship was making her sick. She had barely been on this goddess forsaken vessel for an hour and she had already vomited twice. She had been on the deck, but soon felt queasy and threw up over the side. Then, she'd gone down to her cabin, where she'd thrown up again. Now she was sitting on her tiny cot, green face in between her knees.

The door creaked open and a robot floated into the room. Hylia had never understood how the little machines worked, but somehow they did.

"Excuse me, mistress Hylia," the robotic sailor said. "We've almost reached the shipyard. You can get off there and explore a bit if you'd like."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, I think I will take the opportunity to stand on dry land again."

The robot's face shifted into a semblance of concern. "Of course mistress. Though I must warn you, many of the people there are not the types for a young lady like yourself to be consorting with. I would recommend waiting in the vessel until we reach the eastern dock."

"I appreciate your warning sir and will keep that in mind."

The robot buzzed slightly, and then left the room.

Thank the goddesses, Hylia thought as she felt the movement under her feet all but stop. She stood up clutching her stomach. Perhaps it was unwise to ignore the robot's warning, but she simply couldn't stay on this ship any longer.

Her stomach began to settle as she walked out onto the brightly painted deck and walked down the lowered gangplank onto thankfully still earth. She sighed gratefully as she threw back her long golden hair.

The ship yard was bustling with both human and robot sailors. A few of the bolder humans cat-called at her and the air was abuzz with curses. However it was nothing she wasn't used to. Most of the boys she had grown up with had tried to kiss her at least once, and her brother had made sure she was aware of the various profanities in the language.

She was walking along an alley when she felt a vice like grasp close around her arm and pull her into the passage. She whirled, her fist flying along with the rest of her body. The person was concealed in shadow, but she could see him dodge her blow easily and she staggered, her balance completely thrown off. She righted herself and pulled back her fist again, when she heard a deep laugh coming from the person concealed in shadow. Her fist dropped at her side. She knew that laugh. She angrily kicked out a leg and it met flesh. The owner of the laugh gasped and bent forward out of his shadowy covering.

"Alwin!" she shouted, her suspicions confirmed. "What in Nayru's name are you doing here. And why did you grab me like this? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Goddesses, Hylia," her brother said, rubbing his bruised knee. "You're so naïve. You don't honestly think father would let you travel all the way to the Faron region alone. You've barely left the house before today."

"But how did you get here? And why did you grab me!"

"In answer to your first question, I followed you. I was on the ship with you, to be honest, I thought I was going to have trouble hiding, but then you went and sulked in your room so I didn't have anything to worry about."

Hylia began to protest that she was _not_ sulking, but her brother shushed her.

"Now for your second question. I'm not the only person following you. There was some guy following you and he looked really, really shady. Knowing you, I figured you either didn't notice or didn't know he was being a creep. So I grabbed you."

She spluttered in annoyance, trying to come up with some excuse, but her brother had been right. She'd seen the guy, but had assumed it had been a coincidence he'd been following her.

Unable to find a decent excuse, she sniffed and said, "We should be getting back to the ship or it will leave without us."

* * *

"Alwin, are you coming?" Hylia called from the dock.

"No," he shouted back from the deck. "As much as I would love to escort you all the way to the goddesses' temple, father told me I was only supposed to come this far. You know, so no sailors would take advantage you or anything. Mom also told me to make sure that you didn't mess up your hair, but as I can't fix it for you I don't see much point in that."

"It was uncomfortable," she yelled in her defense. "And anyway, it looks better down. You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't. And believe me, I'm glad of that."

A faint chuffing noise was heard and the ship started to pull away from the dock and into the orange of the sunset.

"Goodbye, Hylia!" Alwin called over the noise of the ship. She waved to him until the ship had pulled too far away for her to see.

She scrunched her eyebrows into what she hoped was a look of determination, turned her back to the retreating ship and sinking sun, and began to walk away from all that she had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is about one of my least favorite parts of Skyward Sword and I think most of you who've played it will agree. If only it were so easy for Link.**

* * *

She was standing in a cave. It wasn't unpleasant like she would have assumed from a cave, however it was a bit damp. She had been warned of bugs the size of her torso that lurked in cave shadows, but she hadn't seen any yet. But that could be because the weak, floating lights that lined the walls barely illuminated enough to see the path. Normally this cave was bustling with activity as people went from place to place within the region. But the people had left with the sun, leaving her alone. She didn't mind that. The peace and the silence broken only be her echoing footsteps was relaxing and she felt the tension that had built in her shoulders during that awful boat ride ease away.

She blinked as she stepped into the dry night air outside. While the earth was cloaked in shadow, the brightness of the moon and stars was enough to startle her eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dark of the cave. The whole mining facility was spread out in front of her. Lush green grass covered the ground and gleaming stone walls fanned out from the basin's center in a honeycomb pattern.

The walls formed a giant labyrinth, and she had heard tales of people getting lost in them. While she doubted that those tales were anything more than legend, she still chose the outermost path which circled around the basin as opposed to any of the crisscrossing inner walls. Just to be safe.

However, as she neared to northern edge of the loop, her foot caught on something. She staggered forward, swinging her arms wildly and leaning hard in an attempt to catch herself before she fell. It worked too well. Instead of landing on her face, she flew off the raised wall and onto the grass below. She rolled several feet before stopping on her back. The ground was soft and she was uninjured, however, there was a strange throbbing in her right hand. She glanced down, and started. She was sitting before a blue seal, raised from the ground with a white triangle in its center. She leaned down, and brushed her finger along its surface with a feather light touch. Blue petals made of light blossomed from its center until a flower had bloomed on the desert floor.

Awestruck, she touched it again. And then the world went dark.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes. At first nothing seemed different. The world was still cloaked in indigo and bathed in cool moonlight. But something was off. Floating lights danced in the sky, flying upward like embers, and the birdsong had been replaced by tinkling bells. She glanced down at herself and gasped. Her arms and hands looked the same, but were oddly insubstantial and seemed to flicker as if they were made of light.

The flower still glowed on the ground, but now it was surrounded by a ring of white light of the ground.

Hylia stood slowly, and cautiously looked around. There was a glowing thing on the ground a few yards ahead of her and she moved to go see what it was, but the moment she stepped out of the circle, the sky turned red, bathing the world in a harsh light. Suddenly, something moved. A giant white monster with glowing orange eyes and wielding a huge serrated blade raised its head. With heavy, clanking steps it began to walk toward her. Paralyzed by fear she watched as it approached. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance and began to run. She tripped, and rolled straight into the glowing beam of light. It dissolved into her and instantly, the world fell silent but for the tinkling of bells once again.

'What is this place,' Hylia thought. 'Surely this must be a test of the goddesses. And that light. It looked like a tear.' Then it suddenly dawned on her.

"The goddesses' tears!" she yelled, her voice echoing oddly. She had of course read of the legendary goddess tears, capable of bringing the sick back from the jaws of death or granting amazing powers to those the goddesses favored. And now that she had touched one… but surely it couldn't be that easy. Still, it was worth a try. Her eyelids fluttered closed and as she began to chant the familiar summoning spell her palms flipped upward, waiting to catch what would come.

She slowly opened her eyes, still chanting, and was surprised at what she saw. A huge, golden tear was hovering above her outstretched hands. As she finished the chant, the tear dropped, and dissolved into her skin. A strange tingling warmth spread up her arms and filled her completely. Somehow she knew she had passed the trial. Carefully, she made her way back to the circle. The seal flared blue, shooting a beam of light high into the sky. And in a flash it was all gone.

Hylia was left kneeling in the grass, her form solid once again. Only now, there was a warmth coursing through her veins. She knew this feeling. Magic. It had to be the effect of the goddess tears.

Her hand, which had stopped throbbing, gave a particularly painful twang and she jerked it upwards to inspect for injury. However, her mouth fell open as light blossomed on it, bubbling upward like water from a spring.

The golden light fell away and in its place, emblazoned on her palm, were three triangles. With a flash of light, the lower left triangle lit up, glowing golden.

Hylia smiled. Filled with new strength and energy and her head held high, she stood, and confidently continued on the path before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everybody. I'm super sorry this is so late, I had major writer's block with this chapter, and I'm still not sure I love it. Please review, if there are any typos or if you have any suggestions I would absolutely love to hear them-just please don't be mean. I hope you enjoy reading this, and the lack of reviews is starting to kind of freak me out a little bit, so please, please, please review. **

* * *

Hylia sighed as she took what felt like the millionth rock out of her sandal. Today was her second day of travel, though it felt much longer. Her feet were aching and a giant blister was rubbing painfully against the leather straps of her shoe. She had healed it once already, but it had come back with a vengeance.

But now the end was in sight. The air was moister, and smelled like trees and grass instead of salt and fish she had grown up in. Flowers dotted the hilly field she walked; in the distance she could see Faron woods looming on the horizon and Eldin's volcano belching smoke into the sky.

She was almost there, but she paused for a moment before plunging into the wood's shadows. Her stomach was writhing in anticipation as she carefully put out an aching foot and then another, her motions slow and deliberate.

The forest was unlike anywhere she had ever been. It was dark and eerie, but in a beautiful, entrancing way. These trees grew tall and thick, casting mottled shadows over the cool earth she walked on. Choruses of birds and creatures, accompanied by the whispering wind, sang together from the trees and rocks, all blending together into a hunting melody.

And somehow, she felt as if she weren't alone. She felt as if she was being watched, but she could find no eyes other than those of the animals. Sometimes, when the wind would brush her cheek it would feel more like a human caress than that of the element. And once, she had heard laughter. It was soft and sweet, like a young girl's, and barely audible over the wood's song. But still she had heard it.

Hylia was both relieved and sorrowed when she reached the end of the wood. The song faded until she could barely hear it, and the trees had given way to saplings. But all sorrow fled as her eyes met the building in front of her. It was huge and made of gleaming white stone. A cerulean dome acted as entrance to a large square building with soaring turrets at each corner. The goddesses' temple. Her feet quickened their pace and she rushed across the grassy clearing to the building. The door was huge, and made of thick wood. She leaned into it, heaving it open with all her might. It slowly creaked open, and as soon as the gap was big enough she slipped through.

The inside of the temple was cool and relieving after the heat outside. Intricately carved pillars supported the high arching ceiling, and light streamed through windows cut from the roof. It was beautiful.

She didn't know how long she had been standing, staring open-mouthed, but a sudden grunt from behind her jerked her out of her reverie.

She gasped and spun. A man was standing in front of her. He was probably only a few years older than her, however, he was well over six feet tall, heavily built, and muscular. Rust red hair hung to his shoulders and framed his face. He had heavy eyebrows and amber eyes. His face was attractive, but his nose was a little large, Hylia noted.

"Hello. I'm Hylia," she said slowly. "And you are…" she added when he gave no response.

"Eyal," he said in a deep gruff voice.

"I'm assuming you're Din's chosen. Power certainly seems suited to you."

"Yes."

Hylia abandoned her attempt at conversation then. She was forced to wonder if he was simply shy, or if he was always like that. If grunts and monosyllabic answers were all she could expect from him, surely that would grow old quickly. Though she hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, she had been hoping one of the other chosen would be a handsome knight in shining armor, but her current companion was very disappointing in that sense at least.

* * *

Noon had long since passed when Hylia was roused from her nap by the groaning of the heavy doors. She quickly took her head out of her hands and looked up. Eyal was standing where he was before she'd fallen asleep. He was frozen in the same place, his thick arms crossed over his chest. For all she knew he hadn't moved anything more than his head, which was now trained on the door.

Her gaze followed his. With a shriek the doors were pushed inward, and a figure was silhouetted in the light from behind. He walked forward confidently, but stopped suddenly. Now his features were visible, and Hylia could see a face with choppy dirty blond hair falling over deep blue eyes, a crooked grin, and eyebrows pulled up in confusion.

"Wait," he said, beginning to walk again. His voice was deep, but there was flippancy in it that Hylia didn't like. "Were you two chosen by the goddesses to guard their sacred power, or do you just hang around here?"

Eyal grunted. Hylia sighed. This was definitely getting old. "I'm Hylia, and this is Eyal. And yes we were chosen by the goddesses. Nayru and Din," she said as she gestured to herself and then at the tall man.

"But, he's from Eldin, and you're from Lanayru. And you're a girl."

"Yes," Hylia murmured, unsure of what he was trying to say. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You got here before I did. How?"

"You didn't listen to me," a new voice said, seemingly from nowhere. "I told you that there was a 97.2% chance you would get lost if you took that path. And I was right."

"I wasn't lost. And you're not helping, go away."

"Yes, master."

"Who was that?" Hylia demanded, but oddly enough, Eyal laughed. It was a chuckle deep within his chest that seemed to say he knew exactly who had been talking. For once she was the only person in the room who didn't know something. And she didn't like it.

"Normally, I'd call you stupid for not knowing, but I guess I can't expect you to understand the warrior traditions."

"Why not," Hylia said passionately, standing up suddenly, and deciding in that moment that this boy was absolutely intolerable. She was about to say more, but stopped when she saw his sudden open-mouthed stare.

She whirled. Three women had materialized on the pedestal at the end of the room. The middle one I instantly recognized as Nayru. The woman at her left was tan, with wide amber eyes and flaming red hair falling over one shoulder in a thick braid. At her right stood another woman who barely seemed older than me. Her deep green eyes were round and her emerald green hair was tied up in a knot on her head.

She dropped to my knees and her peripheral vision told me Eyal was bowing.

"Rise, guardians," Farore said, opening her arms "You have faced trials with strength and ingenuity, and have reaffirmed our decisions to choose you." An emotion I couldn't name clouded her features for a moment. "However, the path we have placed you on is not an easy one. You will be separated completely from anyone you have known or have yet to meet. Already we have blessed you with sacred gifts, but you will soon know power no mortal has. You will be elevated above all other human, but still out of the reach of the gods."

Din spoke next, "If that is not the life you wish for, then leave."

No one moved at all.

Lastly, Nayru spoke. "Very well. You have made your choice and it is binding. When we are gone, you will know power like no other. However, do not become blinded by it. But in everything be circumspect, and think of the people you are guarding, all the races, not simply your own. You must also watch over the land, defend it from the powers of chaos and disorder. It is a great responsibility, but you have shown yourself worthy of it. This temple shall be your home, tend to it well, and do not let our power fall into dark hands. This is your charge, guardians, and do not forget it or the consequences will be grave."

As Nayru finished speaking, the three sisters raised their hands and simultaneously began to chant in sing-song voices. The very fabric of the universe seemed to ripple and bend as their chant grew more frenzied. And suddenly, in a flash of hot golden light, the three goddesses vanished, as, in the smallest of moments, Hylia saw reality tear, and a great expanse open beyond the fissure. But faster than a heartbeat, it closed, leaving three golden triangles suspended in the air with a shower of blue, green, and red sparks flying around it.


End file.
